


Repair

by Sourcake



Series: Drarry Parents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, One Shot, dad!Draco, dad!harry, good parents, like they deserve parent of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Headmistress McGonagall finds a crying Scorpius after bullies broke his prized possession. What happens when his parents find out?ORHarry and Draco are the best parents that have ever walked this Earth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 367





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to sleep but this popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy!

Scorpius walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, his head hanging low his eyes staring at the gobbled ground. His footsteps echoed; it was a little past curfew, not that he cared to breaking the stupid rule. 

It was his second year as a student in the Castle, a fact that he himself didn’t really care for. The idea of spending another 5 years in the school didn’t appeal to him the way it had to both of his parents. Though even Scorpius had to admit that his parents had a worse time in the school than he did, no matter how he hated being there. 

He missed his family, his older brother Jamie had graduated last year and started an internship at Gringotts with Uncle Bill. Scorpius missed his rebellious brother dearly and it was nice having someone he knew to take care of him through his first year. Furthermore, Scorpius longed for his Dad’s hugs and his Father’s wise advice. And… he could even take a prank from Jamie if that meant that he could have a hug afterwards. 

For as long as Scorpius could remember, he struggled making friends. Jamie was a great help even though he was in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin and Scorpius had gotten along with his big brother’s friends quite nicely and didn’t feel like a leech in their company. Now, without any of them around, Scorpius didn’t really know how to approach someone in hopes of having a friendship with them.

And now, on the fourth week into his second year, some 5th years had noticed him all alone and thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. They started small, starting by just calling him out for not having friends. From there they moved to calling him a bad Slytherin, calling him a disgrace, saying that he ought to be disowned by his parents. Soon after the pushing started. 

Everyday, Scorpius would stumble in the hallways multiple times a day. It wasn’t because he was clumsy like his Uncle Ron sometimes. Throughout the day, there would be a sudden leg in his way, tripping him and sending the blonde to the ground face first. Other times the boys would just walk into him or push him out of their way.

Sometimes they’d take his bookbag and spill it everywhere. Only last week, they had bribed Scorpius’ roommate into stealing his robes and shoes, forcing the poor Slytherin to show up to class in his weekend attire and just socks. At that point McGonagall had given him a talking to, but in his fearful state Scorpius had refused to give out the names of his bullies. He left the Headmistress’ office after the Professor had sworn to keep an eye on him and to write home. The latter scared Scorpius more; knowing his parents, they’d take it out of proportions and the bullying would surely get worse.

But today, walking through the hallways… he wanted his dads. The blonde Slytherin was sobbing quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks. The bullies had cornered him at the end of the day, surely to make sure he hadn’t tattled to McGonagall. One of them, Marco Smith, had noticed the watch on Scorpius’ wrist. That’s when everything went downhill. 

They wrestled the boy whilst the blonde tried to reach for his wand to defend himself with. But the four 5th years had the upper hand - literally after Scorpius fell to the ground - and landed a few punches on him before finally getting the silver watch out of his wrist. 

“GIVE IT BACK!” Scorpius had shouted, only for his shouts to fall onto deaf ears. He hoped that maybe Filch could hear him, or even the portraits could go get him help. Sadly no one came for his rescue. He kept pleading for his wrist watch back, only for Marco Smith to drop it to the ground and smash it with his foot. 

Scorpius let out a strangled cry, visibly upset over the broken piece of jewelry. The bullies only rejoiced before all of them brought their feet down to the broken metal forcefully at least once. Their tummies hurting with laughter, they ran off and left Scorpius crying over the broken watch. 

The watch itself was irreplaceable to him; his Dad and Father had gotten it to him, engraved it with his eleventh birthday. Father had explained to him how it was a Malfoy tradition to give a watch as a gift before the child left for Hogwarts. Scorpius’ birthday happened to be in August so the gift was perfectly timed. Jamie had a similar watch, only it was golden and engraved with a different date. 

When Scorpius was presented with the watch his parents had poured their hearts out to him, telling him how much they loved him and how much they were going to miss him when he left for Hogwarts. 

Scorpius was more open with his emotions compared to Jamie, and had openly cried in front of the whole family because honestly… the idea of living away from his family didn’t really appeal to him: he’d much rather just be home-schooled. 

Now the watch was broken. The one thing his Father had told to really take care of, even proudly showing the watch Scorpius’ grandpa had given him on his own eleventh birthday. It was supposed to be a reminder of his family’s love towards him no matter where he was, no matter what he did. And now it was broken.

It had taken Scorpius about fifteen minutes to gather himself and to gather up the broken pieces of metal off the ground. Then, he started walking. He didn’t care if he got caught as curfew time passed, all he did was walk aimlessly whilst staring at the watch in his hands. 

“Mr Malfoy?” Scorpius froze and turned to see the fearless Headmistress, her wand illuminated her way through the semi-dark hallways. “It is past curfew, you should be in bed--” the professor stopped after taking another step towards the boy and noticing his red rimmed tears and his upset face. “Follow me to my office, Mr Malfoy” the witch turned around, knowing that Scorpius would follow. And follow he did.

It was a quiet walk, Scorpius still stared at the pieces in his hands as he followed one of the people he looked up to the most. Even though he wasn’t a Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall had kept his eye on Scorpius, taking care of him when she could. 

Even though the Professor was a role model to Scorpius, her office would always and forever scare and intimidate him. The shelves were organised but filled with trinkets and magical objects that Scorpius couldn’t even try and name. The Sorting Hat sat among all of the mindless stuff, everything which he was sure had a proper and super powerful use. Maybe he’d learn more about those kinds of things next year when he took Arithmancy? 

“Biscuit?” McGonagall offered as Scorpius sat down onto the chair he had sat on only a couple of days ago. He shook his head no, not feeling like eating anything sweet whilst he was feeling so gloomy.  “Scorpius,” she started, knowingly using his given name and being less formal, “I think it’s time you tell me the names of the students that are bullying you” 

Scorpius only shook his lowered head, his eyes in his hands that held the broken piece of jewelry still. He heard the old witch sighing and standing up. Scorpius didn’t look up, but heard the woman’s steps echoing from the walls. 

Few minutes passed by, the Slytherin boy heard some muffled voices before the tell-tale sound of the Floo filled the large office.

“Scorpius?!” with a gasp, Scorpius cupped his hands, effectively hiding the broken watch. Both his parents were suddenly in the room, his Dad kneeling in front of him whilst his Father just stood in front of him. 

“I’ll leave you to it” Professor McGonagall said and promptly left to finish her patrols. 

“What happened? You have a bruise forming on your jaw, who hit you? Who’s hurting you, son? Are you--”   


“Harry, calm down” his Father interrupted his Dad and turned to Scorpius. “Now, Scorpius, would you please tell us what’s been going on?” his tone was much more calmer than Scorpius’ Dads, making him feel the safety of home for the first time in four weeks. 

But there was a voice in the back of Scorpius’ mind, knowing that if he told the bullying would only get worse. Instead, he just lowered his eyes from his Dad’s and shook his head pitifully. He heard Dad sighing sadly.

“What happened today, son?” Father asked again, making the question a bit more specific. Scorpius took a shivering breath before his self-control failed and a sob escaped his throat. 

“We’re here for you. No matter what” Dad reminded him. 

Tears started leaking from his eyes again, and the twelve year-old opened his hands showing the broken watch that was hidden between them. He started bawling, crying over his most prized possession that was so cruelly destroyed in front of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t-- I didn’t take good care of it! They- They stomped on it! I’m so sorry!” he shouted his pain out. 

“Oh, Scorp…” his Dad started wiping away his tears with his thumb, whilst Father was patting his hair gently. Both of the parents were hurting almost as much as the boy himself, hating seeing their son so upset. 

“Darling, we can fix it, you know” Father said gently. 

Scorpius hiccoughed and looked up at his Father in endless amounts of hope. “R-Really?” 

Harry’s took out his wand with a compassionate smile and pointed it at the crushed watch. “ _ Reparo _ ” he casted, and slowly the pieces molded seamlessly together, even the engraving looked exactly as it did before! All the nuts and bolts found their correct places and the hands were now pointing at the correct time. In no time, the watch was as good as new. 

Scorpius threw himself into his Dad’s embrace. “Thank you!” he exclaimed happily. Harry scoffed a little, happy to see his youngest child happy again. He gave the boy a small kiss on his cheek, laughing at the faked grimace Scorp gave him. “You’re welcome, son” 

“See Scorp, these kinds of things are really easy to repair. What is a bit more complicated is the people who like to torment you by damaging something that is so clearly very important to you. You know that me and Dad just want you to be happy and have a good time whilst at Hogwarts, right?” his Father spoke serenely, making sure to put emphasis on just the correct words for his point to be crossed just like a proper lawyer did. Scorpius nodded slightly, knowing the words that would leave his Father’s mouth next. “So you understand why we want to know who is hurting you?” another nod from the twelve year-old child. “Why are you so frightened of telling us the names of these people?” His Father should’ve become an interrogator much like his Auror Dad, Scorpius reckoned. He was too good at asking difficult questions.

“They’ll know I snitched” Scorpius said pitifully.

“But they would stop bullying you, Scorp” Dad inserted himself into the conversation. “You know, James had the same problem in first year” he added.

“Really? But Jamie’s so cool!” Scorpius asked with wide eyes. His dad just nodded. “Yeah. But he went to McGonagall and the whole thing got sorted out. The boys who bullied him that first term weren’t allowed close to him and the Professors kept a really close eye on them. It didn’t take long for them to learn why you shouldn’t bully anyone” Dad explained. 

“But… wouldn’t it get worse… if I told?” Scorpius asked.

“The only way for you to be 100% safe, I mean Scorpius they hit you! The only way is to tell. And then they’ll get punished for their stupid actions just like any criminal Dad puts away does” Father spoke. 

Scorpius looked from his parents to his hands and the repaired watch in them. “Promise?” he asked.

“We can’t promise that it will stop immediately. If they come up to you after you telling, then you must just tell again. You can not let these people intimidate you into silence, Scorpius. Bullying is not okay, and clearly these people don’t understand the consequences that come with it” 

Scorpius swallowed, now playing with the watch in his nervousness. “...M-Marco S-Smith and his three friends… I- I don’t know their names, one of them is Alex? Alexander? Something like that…” his voice was almost like a whisper. “They’re 5th year Gryffindors” another tear dropped to his cheek.

“We’re so, so proud of you, Scorp” Father said and took him to a soft but firm hug. It didn’t take long for Dad to join them. 

It was scary… but maybe his parents could repair the damage done by the bullies just like they had the watch they had broken. Right now, Scorpius was just happy to feel loved.

Meanwhile Draco was wondering if he could get away with murdering four 5th years whilst having the Head Auror for a husband… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark or just have a wonderful day!


End file.
